In recent decades, the reading of code symbols printed onto a medium is coming into more frequent use. Examples of such reading of code symbols includes the use of a wand by a store clerk for the purpose of reading a code symbol on a ticket, tag or label. The code symbol can be either in the form of a bar code or dash code, or an alpha numberic code can be printed on the medium. The reading of bar code symbols with wands is quite common in establishments such as department stores. Another example of the use of bar codes and the reading thereof is in grocery stores. A counter can be fashioned with a generally x-shaped window under which is a flying spot scanner is located. By flying spot scanner is meant a device in which a beam of light is generated by a laser device and is caused to move within the area of the window for the purpose of reading a bar code symbol located on an article that is moved across the window by a clerk.
Another particular type of activity where a code on a medium is coming into wider use is in the processing of mail, particularly in the processing of mail by an apparatus that includes an inserter. Examples of inserters are the Model 8300 Series inserters available from Pitney Bowes Inc., Stamford, Ct. In such inserters, it is frequently a practice to stack cut sheets with a code thereon. The cut sheets are fed sequentially and the code thereon read to determine how many of the sheets are to be placed within a given envelope. Once a determination is made as to how many sheets are to be fed together, then they were subsequently folded and inserts from feeding bins are added to the sheet or sheets and eventually the bundle is inserted into an envelope.
In order for the process to be efficient, the cut sheet should be read while moving. Reading a code on a moving sheet presents more problems than reading a code on a stationary sheet, and prior devices were unable to read bar code symbols printed on sheets with sufficient speed. As a consequence, what has used previously as a code on a cut sheet was a dash code. Although a dash code can be read on the fly, the disadvantage of such a code is that it does not contain as much information as a bar code. The information to be given by a dash code is generally only concerned with the sheets that are to be inserted into a single envelope and the inserts from the feeds that would accompany such sheets upon insertion. Because of the limitations of the capacity of the dash code, little information in addition to this could be obtained. Clearly, it would be advantageous to be able to have an apparatus capable of reading a bar code symbol on a rapidly moving sheet so that greater information can be obtained.